1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions derived from corn extracts useful as contraceptive compositions and antineoplastic compositions.
2. Description of the Background
Contraception is often desired to control reproduction. While a plurality of contraceptive compositions and methods are available commercially, most methods of chemical contraceptives are active through a limited number of pathways. Thus, the majority of contraceptive compositions still involve the use of one or more natural or synthetic hormones such as estrogen, progestin and ethinyl estradiol.
While natural and synthetic hormones are effective, their use has not been without substantial and undesirable side effects. Numerous side effects have been associated with the use of natural or synthetic hormones in contraceptives, such as, for example, thrombophlebitis, thrombosis, pulmonary embolism, coronary thrombosis, myocardial infarction, cerebral thrombosis, cerebral hemorrhage, hypertension, irregular bleeding, and irregular menstrual cycle.
Even with the reduction (but not elimination) of side effects through improved formulation, a number of disadvantages are still associated with current contraceptive compositions. Oral contraceptives rely on a high degree of patient compliance. For example, the risk of pregnancy increases with each pill missed or each pill taken out of order. Also, implantable contraceptives have many undesirable side effects and enjoy limited consumer acceptance. Another disadvantage of conventional contraceptives is that they are only effective when taken by females. Thus, the type of contraceptive choices available to couples is limited.